


Aborning

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [52]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The death of Pepper's icy reputation, but she doesn't mind.





	Aborning

The death of Pepper's reputation with the Avengers started with Tony and ended with Natasha. As in, when they saw her interact with Tony for the first time for a reason other then the company, they got a little suspicious as to why Tony mostly talked about her like she was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Because when she met them, they saw her in sweats, and apparently Tony had led them to believe she came out of the womb wearing a suit. 

So no, technically it wasn't Tony's fault that her reputation came down, but she did feel the need to blame him for the fact that that reputation existed in the first place. 

As for Natasha's role for sealing the nail in that particular coffin, they started dating, and all of a sudden, Pepper was the most ridiculous sappy person in the entire world. She didn't even know how it happened, and that was while she was doing it. She bought Natasha roses, and while she was walking there, while she was purchasing them, while she was walking back, and while she was handing them over, she wondered what she was doing. Did Natasha even like flowers? If she did, did she like roses? 

It turned out that Natasha was slightly allergic to roses, which led to Tony teasing Pepper-- mostly along the lines of "Not so easy is it Potts?"-- which of course led to Pepper trying even harder. 

Natasha just made Pepper feel so wonderful, and she wanted to cuddle with her at any given moment. Which was when the final moment happened. 

Pepper was tired after a long day, so she kicked off her shoes carelessly, took off her jacket, untucked her shirt, and collapsed half on top of Natasha when she saw her in the best chair in the living room. She failed to see that all the current Avengers on the planet were also in the room. 

Natasha didn't even say anything about it, just took down Pepper's hair and started running her hand through the strands. "Rough day?" 

"The worst," Pepper groaned. "I need a massage and an orgasm. Not necessarily in that order because I can go get a massage tomorrow." 

"That's a little more than I wanted to know about your sex life," Wanda said, alerting Pepper to their presence, "but okay." 

Natasha snorted, and Pepper-- though internally wanting to get up-- stayed exactly where she was. "That was so mild a white person wouldn't even call it spicy. Chill out Wanda, we've been dating for a while, yes we have sex." 


End file.
